


We Know What We're Told

by driftingashes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Help, I’m sorry, Oops, Sad, Sad Ending, The Author Regrets Everything, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: They are what they were taught to be, and Anxiety was raised to believe Thomas would never love him, never accept him as he had the Core Sides. But...could things be different now that he was a Core Side too?Originally posted in November of 2019
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Platonic LAMP/CALM
Kudos: 50





	We Know What We're Told

Thomas, Logan, Roman and Patton. Patton, Roman, Logan and Thomas. Four nearly inseparable friends, three of them parts of a whole. The Host, Logic, Creativity and Morality. Morality, Creativity, Logic and the Host. The Sides commonly referred to as the Light Sides, and sometimes called the Core Sides.

Anxiety, a nameless evil, and Deceit. Deceit, a nameless evil, and Anxiety. Dark Sides. Both with no official name, just titles, barely clinging on, one on the edge of being washed away by the darkness lapping at his sanity, the other lost to the power that had consumed him long ago. Alone in the dark of their Host's subconscious, only remembered by distant memories of panic attacks and half formed, poorly told lies from past years.

And then, one of them has a name. And a place with the Core Sides of the Host, Thomas. A place he didn't want and never expected to have. They don't like him, of course they don't. And as the years go by, the cursing get stronger, the insults cut deeper, and Anxiety is clinging to his existence by a mere thread.

How could he ever be as good of a person as Patton thinks he is, when all he was ever taught to be was a villain?

They are what they were taught to be, and Anxiety was raised to believe Thomas would never love him, never accept him as he had the Core Sides. But...could things be different now that he was a Core Side too?

The years went by. Anxiety and Deceit, once practically glued to each other's sides, hadn't spoken since Anxiety had become a Core. It was odd, having to cut contact, but Anxiety and Deceit both understood it was for the best, especially considering Deceit's violent nature. They were better off.

He finally got the guts to up and leave, hiding himself away where he is certain that even Deceit, who knows him better than he knows himself, will never find him.

But then they were in his room. All of them, including Thomas, which was probably not the best decision, but no one was hurt. They found him, somehow. Brought him back. It awakened something he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt accepted.

Three years since he tried to duck out, and he sat with Patton on the stairs, waiting. Thomas was with Logan and Roman across the room, planning the final changes for the script they were running. They had seen the flaws early on, thankfully for the sake of the video quality.

Logan ran a hand through his hair, smiling at Roman, nothing more than an upward twitch of his lips, but a smile regardless.

They played truth or dare that night, Logan being bold enough to go through with his and kiss Patton on the cheek, which was more that Roman and Virgil had been able to accomplish. They had argued for some time before Roman, tired of the yelling, had darted forward and pressed a light kiss to Virgil's hand, lips brushing the anxious Side's knuckles.

And oh, what Virgil wouldn't give for this to be real. But that's the thing about dreams. You always wake up in the end.

And wake up he did...alone in the dark once again.


End file.
